The Story Of A Lonely Guy
by SILENT BOB1
Summary: Heero Yuy is an immortal (go figure) and wait.....read it and find out lol. enjoy, oh, and R
1. Default Chapter

THE STORY OF A LONELY GUY.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters in this series. Enjoy my stories, as I will write many more, and I hope you like them. ^__^ Have fun!!  
  
  
  
To this day, I have long waited the time, when I would be freed of this burden, and be rid of it once and for all, but after 400 years, this glimmer of hope seems to sink deeper and deeper into the realistic void, that is my life. My name is Heero Yuy, and I have lived for 500 years, as an eternal slave of immortality. This may sound like a wonderful gift, but once you have been through all I have been through, you will see why I am cursed by this. this plague, that I call my life. I, like many others before me, had once known compassion, friendship, and yes, even the love of another, and many nights I lie awake in bed, wondering what it would have been like to be normal. To live, to die. But no, whilst my friends and loved ones withered away, and died, I am forced to stay dormant, and youthful, forced to spend an eternity of loneliness, and self-pity, trapped in the knowledge that I shall never join them, that never again, shall I gaze upon their faces, and look upon them with a greeting smile. That I shall never see the radiant image of Relenas face, or the cheerful face of my dear friend, Duo. Never, again. Damn whoever made me this way! Damn whoever forced me into this non-ending torment. I shall have my revenge, if it is the last thing I do. I shall hunt down all who are like me, and stop them from creating the world I am forced in, onto so many others. Then, and only then, might I have the torment stop, and the ceaseless toil of my heart fade away. Then, and only then shall I live in peace. Starting here and now, I shall no longer be known as an immortal, but a slayer of immortals. From now on, I shall forever be known; as HEERO!!! 


	2. STORY OF A LONELY GUY, CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else, because I am a broke a$$ white-boy, and I can't afford it. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Who are you?  
  
If you remember correctly, Heero had just proclaimed that he would take it upon himself to rid the world of al other immortals, because of what his kind did to him. At first, this was thought to be an easy task. Heero seemed to say to himself: "I fought in a Gundam Suit, this should be a walk in the park," or so he thought, for what awaits in the future, nothing. no-one can prepare for.  
  
UNHHHH!! UGGG!!! HHHUUUHHH!!!! SLASH!!!! THUD. Heero breathes in deeply, as the battle is over, and he comes out victorious, once again. Slowly, Heero slumps down on one knee, and awaits his reward. It is the strength of the fallen fighter. Or better known, as their "Quickening." The Quickening is a force that flees the lost fighter on death. And is passed on to the winner. Over the past 5 years, Heero has gained a total of 224 Quickening's, and each time, he has added on to himself. For when an immortal is killed, all of his power is transferred, and it is given to the challenger. In doing so, all of the powers, traits, and skills, are passed on to the winner. As are humans, all immortals are different, all possessing different abilities and skills, some have increased speed, and others have abnormal strength. Some have far-stronger powers. Shapeshifting, pyrokenisis, telekinesis, these are just a few. Weak, from battle, Heeros walks off, after receiving his reward, tired, aching. Deciding to rest in his home, which is usually a sewer, or wherever he can stay the night, not worrying if someone is going to lop his head off, in the middle of the night. Laying his head and closing his eyes, he slowly drifts off into slumber. BANG! Heero awakes to the sound of a shot, and has his eyes open just long enough to feel the sharp sting, and fall into a deep, deep sleep. He awakes hours later, in a small room, with only a sink, and a bed, along with a toilet. "Did you enjoy your little nap?" says a mysterious voice from beyond the shadows. "I hope you did." "Where the hell am I?! And who the hell are you?" Heero asks, his vision blurred for some unknown reason. Then, he feels a small object next to him. He picks it up. He glances at it, and turns to the man, and says: "Why have you shot me with a tranquilizer, and why have you brought me here, and who are you.? What do you want? Answer me dammit!!!!" His vision mostly restored, Heero looks at the man, who appears to have a kind of smug smile about him. He was tall, and he wore a white suit, the kind that you only would see if you were in a Saudi Arabia, or some mid- eastern country. "I, am just a simple hunter, with a simple purpose." Says the man. "My name is of no consequence to you, and I have brought you here, because I have heard of your great accomplishments, and I wanted to meet the infamous "Heero Yuy" for myself. As for your question, I need no one knowing where I reside, so it was necessary to drug you, it was for your own good, I'm sure. That is all that I will say for now. So, now that we are acquainted, come, I have taken the liberty of preparing you a meal. You see, I shall always keep my guests well fed." Feeling extremely hungry, Heero wants to accept the offer, but seeing as he is still not sure yet, whether he is friend of foe, he declines, saying: "I am not hungry." Just then, a large rumble, that resembles an earthquake, was emitted from Heeros stomach. With a small laugh, the man says "It would seem that your stomach, disagrees with you. Come, come, no need to be worried, I can see that you are hungry, so let's not trifle, with small inconveniences. Come, and eat. Agreeing with the man (and with his own stomach) Heero decides to follow him. He is led for a while, down a narrow hallway, with wooden walls, and a concrete floor, until they reach a door, with light shining under it. Slowly, they enter, and they are hit with a radiant burst of light from the newly entered room. In the center of the room, was a large table, covered with food, the likes of which Heero had never seen. Immediately, Heero began to feast, completely forgetting that he still did not know quite what to think of the man, But all through the meal, he would occasionally glance up, look at Heero, and resume eating. All the while, Heero would think to himself..."Who are you?" 


End file.
